


Knocked Up

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela accidentally impregnates Bethany. Hawke's the last to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Up

Flag flying at half-mast? Does your soldier not stand to attention? Does your dwarf shy away from the Deep Roads? Come to Jorman's Apothecary and ask for our Special Sauce. Our Special Sauce is infused with the essences of fifty-two herbs. It's completely natural, completely safe, and ABSOLUTELY EFFECTIVE. You will never feel the same again!

_"Yesss,"_ Isabela grinned. Another order had come in! How anxious she'd been for it. How beautiful would it be for Hawke to come home and find Isabela strewn across the bed, giant bulging cock erect and ready to go? She could take Hawke half the night with this beauty!

Isabela stripped. The fewer clothes she wore, the easier it'd be for Hawke to ravage her, and Isabela was direly in the mood for a good ravaging. That barmaid at the Hanged Man had done nothing special for her, but Hawke… ohh, she could ride Hawke all night.

When all her clothes had been blissfully removed, Isabela brushed the advertisement aside to open the little box that was full of their samples. Ripping out the cork from the vial, Isabela happily downed the wonderful treat.

She shuddered in delight as her bottom half started to shift, growing out and elongating, a weighty replacement where her femininity had been. Isabela eyed the bugger, grin splitting her features. "It's been too long, my stallion. Let's get you pumping." With no shame whatsoever, Isabela manhandled herself, rubbing firm with easy, long strokes until her penis elongated. "Mmm," Isabela shivered, delighted. "I've missed you, m'dear. Hawke's been hogging the fun too long." She played with herself. "You ready to be a baad raging Stallion? Mmnnh."

When she stroked herself to fullness, hardened in her palm, Isabela readied to position on the bed for ample opportunity to flip and fuck Hawke into oblivion.

But the small wooden box caught the edge of her eye. Filled to the brim with the little tubes of the Special Sauce, Isabela paused, pondering. _If one tube gives me the initial dick where I can get hard, would another make my equipment any bigger?_

It was a tantalizing thought. Splayed there across the bed, hard and ready, with a big, _supersized_ dick just ready to be juiced! Not that this fellow here was any small member, but more size could never be under-appreciated, right?

Isabela grabbed another small vial and downed it.

"Uhhnn!" Isabela groaned as her firm, thick member pulsated with the potion. She could feel its girth thicken between her small fingers, tip stretching out to gain just a few more centimeters. She was so hard, it was _glorious._ Isabela could have sworn she'd attained a deeper stiff. "Mmnn," Isabela stroked herself furiously to calm the renewed ache. "So. _Good!" Where is Hawke?_ With her new and improved size, Isabela groaned for her woman, _needing_ to stick it to her. _She better get home soon._

But the house was still quiet, and Isabela still felt so good. She eyed the stash.

_Hawke's gonna scream tonight._ Isabela grabbed another vial.

Where the first had thickened her girth and elongated her size, _this_ one affected the strength of her hard-on. " _Uhhnn!"_ Isabela groaned, attaining diamond-hardness she only had achieved at her very highest of heights with Hawke before. "Nnn," she _had_ to touch herself, for it was painful to leave that bad boy alone. Isabela moaned, hard center so thick and long and pulsating, she could barely contain her urge to sex. Hawke better hurry home, elsewise Orana just might get a bulging surprise! "Uhhnn," It felt _so_ good, Isabela hardly wanted to stop stroking herself, just imaging how much better and how sweet it'd be to have Hawke under her, _moaning_ her name like the delicious, squirming bottom she was!

Breathing having gone a little ragged, Isabela's eyes trailed once more to the box. Stacked four per row, six rows high, one little tube of the last row remained. _I wonder…_ she was already so hard, juicy, and thick, but Isabela's curiosity knew no bounds. When she wanted to fuck, a _fuck_ she would have, and if the improvements were there, by God, she wanted them. _Imagine Hawke,_ she thought, _gasping as I push into her, stretching so much to take me, she'll orgasm just_ feeling _me, then I'll **really** start to hammer into her!_ _Payback for allowing that spanking last week._

Isabela took the last of the row and downed it.

Isabela's body exploded with pain so intense, she fell to the ground and blacked out on the spot.

**XXX**

"Oww," Isabela groaned, her body aching upon consciousness. Her head took little time to clear before she remembered what she'd been doing. Instinctively, Isabela's hand dropped down to her gonads to check. _Phew,_ Isabela thought, feeling the girth, even in its dormancy. _Still equipped._ And by the feel of it, she'd still be as long when she went to screw Hawke. _Good._

Picking herself up, Isabela felt unusually heavy. _Thick_ , and not just down below. She groaned again, body stiff, rubbing her arm absently. "What happened?"

Isabela glanced down at herself. She was still well-strapped with her borrowed equipment, body unbruised from the fall, defined abs like a washboard under her flat, dusky ches- _wait._ Isabela faltered. "My _boobs!"_ Isabela's hand lifted to her flat chest in horror, touching the decreased elevation with fear akin to terror. "What happened to my _boobs_!" Isabela screamed, growing panicked.

In her accumulating horror, Isabela just barely took note of her hands being unshapely. Broader, thicker, with meatier fingers, Isabela had lost, not only her prized chest, but the slender of her fingers. " _No!"_ Isabela gasped, horror-stricken. _How am I supposed to stroke inside Hawke with these things?_ She'd been cursed with Man-Hands!

Isabela realized suddenly, she had strong, muscled thighs, nothing like the shapely curve of her smooth, feminine legs. Stumbling on her man-legs across room to Hawke's vanity in slow-stepping mortification, Isabela's eyes widened at the sight of her reflection.

A fine, chiseled protruded from her face, which had squared in a distinct fashion, hiding her feminine cheekbones instead with an angular cut jaw. Her arms were broad and wide, sporting a hefty, manly chest that followed down the rest of her sculpted body, completely having transformed into a male.

"Oh, thank the Maker." Isabela breathed. These were all effects of the potion, of course, and the potion hadn't simply robbed her of her femininity- It'd transformed her fully. Isabela pawed at her chest forlornly, missing her gracious breasts. _Still…_

She didn't look half-bad, come to think of it. Her hair had remained the same, long, but partially suitable to her new form, once she'd taken her bandana off and roughed it up a little bit in a typical I-Don't-Care-Man style. Isabela removed her earrings, including the one in her chin; she was glad she had undressed before the transformation. She'd hate to have lost one of her only sets of clothes, ripping through them when she'd become more ripped as a man, of course. Isabela turned to check out her ass, a fine ass by good standard, with a nice washboard front that many would find appealing…

"G'morning, Mistress Hawke!" Bohdan's voice boomed from below. "There's a new delivery for you in your room."

Isabela's heart suddenly dropped.

Hawke didn't do men. Hawke didn't _like_ men. Hawke would find her repulsive this way.

Isabela's breath quickened momentarily. She heard the tell-tale crease of footsteps on the stairs. _I can't let Hawke see me!_ It would be such a turn-off, Hawke might not sleep with her for a week!

Quickly now, Isabela dashed across the room to the chest and grabbed Hawke's spare finery. Wrapping herself in the cloth, she dove for the window and glanced back, hesitating. _Man,_ Isabela thought forlornly. _I really wanted to use this on Hawke today…_ she thumbed herself idly.

_Oh well._ All previous ways of getting rid of the effects dealt with getting off enough before it wore out its usage. This would probably be no different, but Isabela'd be damned if she was doing that alone.

_Let's see how this goes…_

Hawke found her long shirt and corset a few moments later, blinking as she checked about the room for her supposedly-naked lover. "Isabela?"

**XXX**

Four and a half hours later, Isabela emerged from the Rose in a borrowed white shirt and pants. Aching in all the right places, she stretched, having enjoyed quite a new experience when the world looked upon her as a man.

Still, Isabela preferred her breasts, as did Hawke, and she was anxious to get back to the woman.

Only problem being, she was still man-shaped. Isabela couldn't precisely count the number of orgasms she'd endured in the Rose, but it was a significantly high number. When she and Hawke played, their sauce-derived penis was usually long gone by this point, yet Isabela hadn't changed back yet.

Hawke might be waiting for her. They had agreed to go about sexing most of the day, she'd miss Isabela if she stayed away too long to play.

That left only one road to turn.

Bethany.

**XXX**

Bethany settled into bed, blankets pulled up to her chin to hide herself as she pulled out a cherished book from the dresser next to her bed. _The Maker's Divine._

_"Please," Andraste begged._

_"Whom do you serve?"_

_"You." Andraste answered faithfully. "It's only ever been you, Maker."_

_"On your knees."_

Bethany closed her eyes, snaking a hand between her legs. In her mind's eye, she replaced the characters, wishing and imagining that it was Sebastian who spoke so forcefully, who would _order_ her to him. He was such a nice guy, but Maker have mercy! She had needs! If it wasn't Marian blocking her way, Sebastian's vows intruded her time, leaving Bethany in the most frustrated, unsatisfied desire of her life.

"Sebastiannn," Bethany moaned, pinching herself hard as heat gathered at her core. She rubbed her inner walls, fingers slickening with her warmth. "Please," Bethany begged, ghostly hallucination hovering over her body. "I want you." She whimpered, craving his touch, the feeling, the squeeze of him between her legs, _something_ besides her own desperate, clumsy fingers. She pinched herself again, punishing. Bethany breathed, flicking herself hard while pretending it was him. " _Please."_

Bethany peeked open her eyes to scan the next lines, then froze at the mortifying sight of a man watching her, smiling lazily. All the blood that'd been keeping her warmed rushed to her face at once. She screamed.

"Get out!" Bethany screeched frantically, pulling her hand from between her legs as she chucked the book at the stranger's head.

The man chuckled upon being hit with the paperback, then yelped as a fireball was fast in following. "Bethany!"

"Pervert!" Bethany cried, dragging up out of bed. The man stared suddenly and Bethany remembered that she was naked. Bethany threw a heavy ball of ice, screaming.

"Oww!" Isabela yelped, clutching her head. "Bethany, stop! It's me!" She was rewarded with a hailstorm that pounded upon her back.

"You scumbag, voyeuristic pervert!" Bethany clutched the blanket to her chest. Isabela was suddenly gripped in an invisible hold and lifted off the ground.

"Bethany, _no!"_ Isabela yelped, squirming as she rose in the air. "It's _me, Isabela!"_ Isabela held her arms out in front of her to break the fall, should it happen. "Don't drop me." She squeaked.

Bethany breathed raggedly as she suspended the stranger in the air. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pitch you out the window."

"It's _me_ ," Isabela repeated. "Isabela! I'm not some random pervert checking in on you."

"Is… Isabela?" Bethany shook her head. "What're you, crazy?"

"Look!" Isabela grabbed a strand of her hair. "I have my hair! And my eyes! And- I can tell you stuff! About Hawke! Like- she only sleeps with women!"

"Anyone could tell me that." Bethany scoffed.

" _I'm_ the who sends you these books, 'cuz Hawke won't let you get any, and I take care of my girl!"

Bethany gave her a slightly doubtful look.

"You were masturbating to Sebastian!"

_Thump._ Isabela groaned as she hit the cold stone. Bethany cast her a wicked glare, holding the towel up over her front. "You're such a wretch," color returned to flush Bethany's cheeks. " _Watching_ me like some perverted lecher…"

"I _am_ a perverted lech," Isabela moaned, bracing herself to her arms. "Besides, you were busy. I obviously wasn't going to interrupt a frustrated virgin in her satisfaction…" Bethany's crimson deepened.

"Don't make me drop you again."

Isabela held up her hands innocently.

"Why…" she fought to contain her embarrassment. "Why do you look so…" _Handsome?_ There was little incentive to stroke Isabela's ego. "Manly?"

"Ahh. I was hoping you could help with that, actually."

Bethany approached, brow furrowing as she closed the distance to Isabela. She wrinkled her nose when she'd gotten too close. "You smell like the Rose whores."

"Imagine that."

Bethany made a face. "You catch another STD?"

Isabela shrugged. "Probably. Wanna scan me?"

"You should stop going to those places," Bethany grumbled. "You're gonna get Marian infected with some disease. Take off your shirt."

"That's what you're for." Isabela obliged without argument, used to the drill. Bethany lifted her hand to start the scan- and paused, eyes flickering down Isabela's naked front curiously. She'd scanned Isabela before, of course, but Isabela hadn't exactly sported washboard abs and a flat, manly fit chest back then. When her eyes lingered a moment too long, Isabela grinned. "You check out mine, I check out yours?" Bethany's hand had gone a little slack, lowering the blanket too much. She quickly pulled it back up, flustered. What?" Isabela teased. "Does the sight of a man's bare front bother you?"

"Shut up." Bethany cursed the color in her cheeks. It wasn't like Isabela was sporting just _any_ bare front; she was fit to a T and easy on the eyes. Had a nice jawline too. And talking about eyes… Bethany cleared the back of her throat, proceeding with the scan as Isabela watched amusedly above.

Bethany ran her hands down Isabela's front, hovering over the flawless, smooth, defined skin, active cure emanating under the skin as she went.

"Poor, deprived thing," Isabela cooed. Bethany froze as her warm palm touched her cheek. "Shall I remove my pants now, or do you want a minute to regroup from exposure to this hard, manly chest of mine?"

"Would you stop it?" Bethany tried to keep the air of desperation out of her voice. It was bad enough that she was getting this affected by a man- _worse_ that it was Isabela, not really a man at all.

"You know, in all seriousness, this is probably the best situation for you to watch a penis anyway. You've never even seen one before, have you, girl?"

Bethany could barely contain her color. It was strange, now that she thought about it, how she and Isabela had become such good friends. The two shared none of the same morals, base principles, or modesties, yet Bethany had grown attached to Isabela as a friend in their recent time. "Yes, I have." Bethany protested, not wanting to seem such the incredible virgin in every aspect. Until Isabela, she'd never even masturbated before.

"Excluding a peek at your brother's ding-dong when you were ten." Bethany only flustered. "You should check me out," Isabela chuckled. "Familiarize yourself, you know. I'll let you poke around a bit if you want."

"Bela…"

"What? I'm serious." Isabela laughed. "You wanna be ready for Sebastian when you finally seduce him into taking you, don't you? Here," Isabela put a hand on her shoulder and started removing her pants.

Bethany inhaled a deep breath. "Bela- "

"Shh, it's okay." Isabela hushed. "I won't tell Hawke, promise. You have to scan down there anyway, so get going."

Bethany coughed. "Isabela, I don't think…" Bethany trailed off, eyes caught on Isabela's most gorgeous physique, with that chiseled jaw, so manly and- "You're too handsome." Bethany admitted, a little short of air. "I'm- "

"Bethany," Isabela's smile was wonderful, so featured to her face. She touched Bethany's cheek, stilling her. "I'm like your sister, Darling. I'm not gonna let anything happen, and this'll stay between me and you, okay? Sis can get a little cock-blocky at times, I know, so now's your chance to get familiar so you don't waste the next opportunity with Choir Boy. You got me?"

"I think I'm a little wet." Bethany squeaked.

Isabela chuckled. "I'm gorgeous, Sweet Thing, I know. Now go play around and scan the rest of me."

"But-"

Isabela gave her a look. "Sweet Thing?" The hand on her shoulder pressured a little bit. "On your knees."

_Maker,_ Bethany quaked a little at that one. In this body, even Isabela's voice had lowered several octaves. It was one of the sexiest voices Bethany had ever heard, _ordering_ her like that- Bethany shook herself, eyes naturally averting when she'd reached eye-level with Isabela's pelvic region. She started up the cure spell again blindly and accidentally brushed something on her route.

Isabela chuckled. Hand curling in Bethany's hair, she turned the girl's head to look directly at her. Bethany let out a little breathy inhale. "Go on," Isabela encouraged deviously, so thoroughly amused. "Touch it."

Bethany glanced up at her hopelessly, but the view of that charming smirk was no better. Isabela's fingers glided over hers and pushed Bethany's hand towards her center. Though Bethany hadn't the shamelessness to do so herself, neither did she lack the curiosity to pull her hand away. The front ends of her knuckles rubbed against Isabela's deflated member. Bethany gulped.

Wicked smirk fixed in place, Isabela gently guided the girl's wrist so her fingers stroked down her.

There was something sinfully arousing about giving Hawke's virgin sister her first touch. Isabela twitched. "H'oh!" Bethany jumped as Isabela wrapped her fingers around her, provoking another jerk before Isabela started elongating between her fingers. Bethany suckled in a breath, hypnotized with watching her grow as Isabela's dick filled out to full proportions. When the transforming growth had completed, Bethany stared a moment longer before her eyes flickered up to Isabela's face again.

She was practically breathless.

"What do I do?"

Isabela grinned and squeezed Bethany's hand around her, provoking a simultaneous, "Ohh," albeit a longer one from Isabela, from both of them. "Stroke it." Isabela ordered, releasing her hand from Bethany's. "Soft, but firm." Bethany dragged her fingers along Isabela's length, a little tight, but deliciously, tantalizingly slow.

"Like that?"

"Now drag it back up."

Bethany obeyed tentatively, provoking a half-chuckling groan. "Am I doing it right?"

"Bethany, you're so cute." Isabela laughed. "Yesss, just like that." Isabela leaned back against the dresser behind her as the curious girl started back up again, then squeezed midway. "Ahh," Isabela closed her eyes, nice hard boner being stroked to a real feel-good. "See, this isn't so bad, is it?"

Bethany pressed her thighs together. She was sure she shouldn't be getting turned on by jacking Isabela off, but she was just so delicious as a man! With every movement of her hand, a slight twitch or bite of pleasure would follow in her face. Bethany was mesmerized. And when she moaned, it was like a lyrical congratulations for a job well-done. Bethany was enthralled, controlling Isabela so much with this one, admittedly mighty, member. The feel of it between her fingers as she pet up and down was exquisite; the perfect contrast between something so hard, enveloped in a cushion-soft skin like a little party package.

Bethany's stomach rolled. She could feel more heat gathering between her legs. If she wasn't stuck holding this blanket up, she might've been tempted to touch herself again.

Isabela rocked gently against the dresser that grounded her. She was glistening at the top, and Bethany recognized the sign of pre-cum from what she'd read of Isabela's gifted books. Isabela was enjoying this.

"So Isabela,"

"Yeah?"

"This is what you do for foreplay?"

"Sometimes, but you should know about that if you've been reading my books." Isabela hummed. "Mmm."

"Could I, uhm… trysomeofthosethings?"

Isabela peeked an eye open, amused. "I told you, you'd like it."

"Yes, I'm…" _Dripping, actually._ Bethany grew a little dazed watching Isabela again; she really was fine... would she care if- _Isabela,_ Bethany reminded herself, even if she was so... so...

Bethany surged forward, closing the small distance between them and kissed her. Isabela startled at first, but Bethany could feel her chuckle through their lips as Isabela gripped her shoulder and pushed her away. "Down, Tiger." Isabela laughed. "You getting a little flushed there yourself?"

Bethany took in her delightfully bare chest once more, the full weight in her palm that she ached to feel elsewhere, and the lightheartedness in her face. It was all so... _arousing._

"Isabela," Bethany breathed, dripping wet. She stood, but kept her hand on 'Bela. "Do me."

Isabela's eyes popped open. "Wha- "

"I want to have sex with you. Right now."

"Whoa, Sweetness. This has been fun, and I'm happy to teach you, but I don't diddle sisters." Isabela started to step away, first inclination that Bethany _might_ be getting a little too attached to this just starting up now.

Bethany stopped her. She squeezed her. "I'm not your sister."

"Not technically, but I think of you as one. And you're inno- " Bethany dropped her blanket, revealing full, untouched breasts and the stronger scent of her arousal Isabela couldn't believe she'd missed. "-cent." Isabela finished, staring. She breathed, unable to take her eyes away. "That's cheating."

"You did it first." Bethany stepped closer, pushing Isabela further back against the counter where several magical trinkets fell and clattered to the floor. They were ignored.

Isabela fumbled, eyes still locked on that beautiful, ample bosom. "B-Bethany," Isabela finally managed to tear her eyes away, with great difficulty. "I think you're beautiful- "

"And I'm wet." Bethany interrupted before a 'but' could follow. Isabela sucked an inhale, pretty sure she'd jizzed a little. "And you're a professional at this. You can teach me how to do everything. I'll learn from the best. _And_ you're my friend, so I trust you."

"B- Beth, you're a virgin!" Isabela couldn't believe she was the one stuttering here, with this completely inexperienced girl she'd just been teasing seconds ago.

"I'm tired of it," Bethany admitted. "Every time Marian stops me from living. She means well, but I'm human too. I have needs." Bethany stepped closer, breasts pressing to Isabela's warm chest. She shuddered. "Please, 'Bela." Bethany's mouth hovered close, hot breath on her skin. Isabela couldn't tell which was more arousing: the hand stroking her dick, or the dirty notion of deflowering Hawke's sister, who was acting not-so-innocent as she leaned over, gracious breasts pressing to hers and making Isabela wish she still had her breasts. "You want me." Bethany whispered, taking a new tactic. She licked the cartilage of Isabela's ear.

That was it. Isabela was _not_ letting this measly virgin get the best of her. Bethany inhaled as Isabela shoved her back to the bed, eyes gleaming with lust. Bethany tried to lift up, but Isabela pushed her back to the bed. "You watch and learn." Isabela came down on her, mouth closing over her breast without any kind of warning at all. A hand groped her other breast, while another finger nudged through her wetness.

Such an overflow of sensations had her gasping in seconds.

Isabela's finger wriggled inside her, _so_ much more trained than her own clumsy attempts. Bethany writhed. Isabela suckled her, drawing a whimper as Bethany's whole body rocked to her fingers. Isabela prodded _deep_ inside her, deeper than she'd ever reached. Bethany bucked, completely unable to contain her body's tremors. Isabela flooded her with warmth, milking it from her. Her mouth left Bethany's breast with an audible _pop!_ Isabela released her breast. Withdrawing her fingers, Bethany whimpered, almost cried, grasping for her.

Isabela grinned. Not four minutes in and the girl was ready to scream. She hovered over Bethany's ear. "Whom do you serve, Bethany?"

"'Bela..." Bethany panted, back arching towards her. Isabela let her hard center nuzzle the girl's folds before she pulled away.

"Hmm?" Isabela spanked her arched ass.

"You!" Bethany squealed, jerking against her. " _Please..."_

Isabela dropped her hips, dipping to nuzzle, then push into Bethany, who squirmed, cried and whimpered, bucking to take in more.

Isabela smiled and dipped to kiss her. "Good girl."

**XXX**

Long hours later when the first ray of sunlight struck her across the face, Bethany sighed contentedly, snuggled against something warm and aching all over, especially between her legs. Bethany didn't know if she was even capable of lifting them. Cracking her eyes open, she found a familiar bronze-skinned beauty naked beside her, with Bethany's hand unconsciously wrapped around her front during sleep. Bethany peeked over her shoulder and startled, drawing her hand away from Isabela's breasts as a warm flush crept through her cheeks.

Isabela didn't like sleepovers, Marian had told her. Falling asleep must have been an accident on her part. Bethany gently gripped her shoulder and gave a little shake. "'Bela,"

"Nnmm?" Isabela turned on the bed, eyes cracking open. "Bethany?"

"You're back to normal, 'Bela."

Isabela glanced down at herself. "Breasts!" She sat upright in joy, knocking the covers down off her body. "I'm back! Hawke's waiting for me! Maybe…"

Bethany smiled faintly, pulling the covers up to her cover herself again. "Isabela?"

Isabela turned on her, uncertainty flickering back.

"Thanks for last night."

And that was that.


End file.
